A Life Without A Body
by rinrin-chan4
Summary: A mix of romance, angst and humour...but don't think there'll be much humour nemore...Don't go on to the next story without reading mine, ne? :p Intro: The things souls could see when not attached to bodies... I'm not gonna spoil the rest of it.. :chap 3:
1. Prologue

PLeAsE DoN't SKiP Me aNd ReAd Me FiRsT

Hello everyone! I've been planning to write this fic for some time now… Please tell me whether I should continue on my story or not… I'd really appreciate that. Anyway, English is my second language, so please don't flame me horribly. Or if you can, please don't flame me at all :p. But of course I can't stop you, therefore say all you want. Comments would be happily accepted, so spare some time to give me some support will you? Thanks!

**A Life Without A Body**

It was early morning; the sun barely showed its presence, making the edge of the city look like a long thin line of orange neon light. Shindou Shuichi sat in a chair next to the hospital bed, watching his blond haired lover. After a while, his eyes looked up from the pale faced Eiri Yuki to the wall across of him. Something caught his gaze at the corner of his violet eyes.

"I was wondering how long more before you would notice me here," the voice spoke softly. The person was standing while leaning against the door with his arms folded.

Shuichi stood up and exclaimed, "Yuki! Where have you been? You suddenly disappeared and you did not come back the whole night and I got SCARED! For a moment I thought, I thought you had died."

The exact replica of the person lying on the white bed took his time slowly to walk towards Shuichi. "I've been around," Eiri Yuki answered simply. He was now standing just a few inches away from his shorter lover. "You've been staring at me," Yuki commented while gesturing at the motionless body that was his, "for quite some time now."

The man with pink dyed hair realized that he was supposed to say something back. "Well, uh, I had nothing to do. And… and you look so beautiful when you're asleep," Shuichi said, his cheeks becoming slightly red. "Or when you're in a coma," he decided to add.

They both said nothing for a moment before Yuki asked, "Though I would rather NOT be referred to as beautiful, did you mean that I'm not a sight to be seen when I'm awake?"

"No, NO! I didn't mean it that way! I mean, you're beautiful, urgh no no, you're good looking all the time! It's just that you look more -what's the word?- serene, and, and calm and…" Shuichi was lost for words.

Yuki smirked and placed his index finger on the famous singer's lips. "Shhh… I was just teasing." He then replaced his forefinger with his own lips and gave Shuichi a small kiss. Before Yuki could pull away, however, the smaller man had hooked his right hand around Yuki's neck and pulled the said person's face down for another but longer kiss.

The well-known writer did not refuse. Shuichi opened his mouth to let his soul mate's tongue enter. Their tongues met and danced, seducing each other. Yuki moved his hands up and down Shuichi's back. After a few minutes their mouths parted, gasping softly for air; but they both did not let go of one another.

"How come souls need air too?" Shuichi asked while slightly panting.

Eiri Yuki looked down at Shuichi's face, the question slowly registering in his mind. He did not bother to come up with a proper answer. "How the hell should I know," his voice came out quietly. After years of being with Yuki, Shuichi understood that the novelist's reply was not meant to be harsh.

Silence reigned for a long time. "So…" Shuichi started awkwardly, "any ideas on what we can do in this kind of situation?"

Yuki wished he had an answer to that question - a useful one preferably. He did not have to say anything; they both knew he did not have it.

Then silence reigned again, longer than before. This time it was Yuki who broke it. "You look beautiful too, Shu."

Shindou Shuichi stared up at his lover, a little bit confused.

"When you sleep," Yuki said, "you look beautiful too when you're asleep." His mouth curved upwards a little.

Shuichi turned around to look at the other occupant of the private hospital room. His own body lay unmoving on a copy of Yuki's bed which was next to his. Yuki and Shuichi both looked paler against their white beds.

"What are we gonna do, Yuki?" Shuichi asked without looking at his gorgeous boyfriend. "What are we ever gonna do?" he repeated miserably.


	2. Our Song

Heylo!

I wrote some simple lyrics in this chapter. It's intended to be the lyrics Shuichi never used in volume 12 because he thought that Yuki had written them for Kitazawa. If anybody's actually reading this fic, please leave some reviews? Meow? I'm so bored everyday cause I'm currently waiting for my exam results. Some reviews would definitely give me the urge to keep typing and help me be less bored a little. Thanks!

* * *

It had started out as a wonderful evening. The whole gang had been celebrating at one of Tokyo's most exclusive nightclubs called 'Rain Tree'. It was a private function; and of course Seguchi Tohma had used his superpower to reserve the whole place. 

Bad Luck had just successfully released their newest single that day. The single was titled 'Yuki'- as in 'snow'. But it really was actually a dedication to the novelist Eiri Yuki. The band had used the lyrics Yuki wrote for Shuichi not long ago for their first track. "Why waste?" Shuichi had said. "It wasn't for Kitazawa; it was for me, right Yuki?" _(Author's note: In volume 12 Shuichi had rejected Yuki's lyrics and actually hummed on stage when Bad Luck crashed Nittle Grasper's concert.)_

Everyone was also astonished when the writer actually agreed to be in Bad Luck's video for that particular song. This was done after much persuasion by Shuichi (even while in bed), K's harassment (who just wants the video to have a certain kind of 'heat'), Tohma's convincing talk (he just wants the sales to go up) and Shuichi's bloody annoying huge puppy eyes (or so Yuki says).

"You guys have come a long way," Hiro had remarked to his best friend while they idly watched Yuki talking to Tohma and Mika. Ayaka who was sitting beside the guitarist smiled at Shuichi without saying anything.

"Yeah… there's nothing that's gonna break us up now!" Shuichi replied, beaming.

Then Sakuma Ryuichi came bouncing and pulled at the lead singer of Bad Luck, "SHuiChiiiii! Come on! Lets sing your song ToGeThEr! Kumaguro wants to sing tooooooo! Wheeeeeee!"

And so they did. It was amazing how their vocals complimented each other so well.

_**You're responsible honey**_

_**You broke my wall (yeah)**_

Yuki looked up from the conversation he was having and stared directly into his lover's eyes.

_**So now too bad**_

_**You're stuck with me (yeah you are)**_

Shuichi's eyes danced with happiness. And Yuki smiled. It was a simple smile, but it was definitely a genuine one. And nearly everyone who saw gasped. But the two lovebirds were in their own little world and no one else existed there. Mika had some tears threatening to fall and Tohma wiped at them with his right thumb. Tatsuha grinned from ear to ear for a while, and then his gaze returned to the sexy Ryuichi. Suguru said nothing but it was obvious he was trying to hold back a smile (without succeeding much).

The two singing gods continued singing and when it got quite late, Yuki and Shuichi excused themselves, saying Yuki had a dateline to meet for his novel. And everyone agreed that they too had things to do, so the gathering came to an end. Just as they walked out through the club door, a swarm of human beings circled around the well known couple.

"Yuki-san! Did you write the lyrics to the song "Pull Us Back Together" as a proclamation of love for Shindou-san?" a reporter shouted.

"Is it true that you'll be alongside Shindou-san in Bad Luck's newest music video?"

Eiri Yuki was starting to get pissed. "Yeah whatever!" he said while trying to drag the both of them out of the group of noisy reporters and journalists.

"Are you guys starting to stand up for the rights of gay couples? Are you trying to prove something to the people of Japan?" another one yelled.

Eiri Yuki was really starting to get pissed. _Rights for gays? _But before he could do anything, he heard his lover screamed, "K-sannn!"

And there was a loud gunshot. Then another one. A few more. And by that time all those people who were lucky enough not to get bullets in their heads had run off. "Muahahahahahhaahaa…. Die… DIE!"

"Err, K, that will do," Tohma said.

Mika and Suguru had been quick enough to get back into the club when they saw K pulling out his gun, while the rest of them had got down onto the floor and closed their ears with their hands (with the exception of Tohma who skilfully dodged every bullet and Sakano who had fainted).

"Thank, thank you K-san," Shuichi stammered. He could not believe that he had actually called for K to help.

"We should get going," Yuki said. Then he turned to the American blonde. "Thanks."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

They had been in Yuki's sleek black Mercedes, waiting for the light to turn green at a crossroad. Not a word had been spoken since they left the place.

"Yu, Yuki. I'm sorry. It's entirely my fault," the pink haired man had said quietly. Silence. Shuichi looked to his left. Yuki's eyes were staring straight. The singer was about to say something else when Yuki spoke.

"It wasn't a big deal. Besides, I expected things like that to happen. We ARE the first… famous people to openly tell Japan that we're…gay." At this he turned his face to look at Shuichi, "Don't worry, 'kay?"

Then the blonde turned his head again and started drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of Bad Luck's track; to be precise, 'their' song. It was near the end.

_**Not afraid to let go of you**_

_**Cuz' I know you'll come back (you will)**_

The lead vocalist's lips curved upwards and he started mouthing the words of the song.

_**Something will** _

_**Pull us back together (always)**_

The traffic light turned green. Yuki stepped on the accelerator.

_**It's gravitation (yeah)**_

_**That's what's drawing us**_

_**To each other**_

They both saw it. "Yuki watch out!"

_**Pulling us (oh yeah baby)**_

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

_**Til we're together (for eternity)**_

And the song ended there.


	3. It Starts

LaLaLa… MEow... Mbekk... Roar… :yawn:….. here comes the third chapter… Might be a little bit boring… but I feel that this chappie is essential anyway… On to the fic!

* * *

Mika had received a call right after Tohma and she had reached home yesterday. They rushed to the hospital and on the way Mika had called up K, Hiro and Noriko to inform the rest. All of them were gathered again that night at the emergency building of the hospital in less than half an hour. 

K was sitting on the wooden bench, polishing his revolver; he had his sunglasses on. Hiro and Ayaka sat together, their hands linked. Suguru had a blank expression on his face. Sakano was pacing around anxiously. Alone in the corner, Sakuma Ryuichi held on tight to Kumagoro.

Eiri Yuki and Shindou Shuichi did not want to see a surgery being performed on them selves, and so they had decided to wait outside the operation theatres.

Tatsuha sat with his face in his hands across to Mika and his brother-in-law; there were some dark blue spots on his light blue shirt. Tears were streaming down Mika's face, but this time Tohma did not have the strength to wipe them away. Yuki wanted so badly to just walk over and hug his sister and tell her that everything was going to be fine. Instead he rested his body against the wall, Shuichi leaning onto him for comfort.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The television was switched on, the volume reduced to the most audible level. Nakano Hiroshi and Uesugi Tatsuha had stayed in the room located at the private wing of the hospital through out the whole night. Unknown to these two, there were other individuals, or at least part of the individuals, sitting around and watching them.

Morning news started to air and all four eyes were on the small TV. "We'll start with a shocking report on an accident involving the lead vocalist of Bad Luck, Shindou Shuichi and romance author, Eiri Yuki," said the pretty newscaster. The lady and the studio background were replaced with the front page of a local newspaper. The headline read, 'JAPAN'S CELEBRITY GAY PAIR IN COMA'. Then it disappeared and was substituted with a photograph of Yuki and Shuichi trying to avoid reporters.

"According to the report, the couple had left the elite Rain Tree club in a rush late last night after being bombarded with questions by………."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been a confusing night.

They both had seen the brightly painted sports car breaking the red light and Yuki had swerved his Mercedes to avoid a collision with said vehicle. He avoided it alright, but he then lost control of his car and the Mercedes had spun around twice before overturning and crashing into a big truck which was waiting at the red traffic lights.

Everything had happened so fast. The last thing Shuichi could remember was his own voice screaming out Yuki's name and… pain for a moment. Then suddenly, he had opened up his violet eyes and he was not hurting any longer. He frantically looked at his side and saw a bleeding Eiri Yuki. Blood was all over, covering Yuki's handsome face; his blonde hair now more a crimson red.

"Yuki! Yuki! Wake up! Come on wake up! Don't die! Yukiiiii! YUKIIIIIII !"

All of a sudden in the middle of the madness, he felt someone tugging at his shirt.

"Shuichi! Shu! I'm here!"

Shindou Shuichi turned around and had the shock of his life. And he screamed.

"Shhhh! Calm down. Just take my hand. Take it!"

Shuichi stopped his screaming and in a daze like manner reached out for Yuki's hand. He could not recall much how it had happened, but the both of them had walked away from the wreckage, unharmed. Shuichi felt light... as if he was in a dream. Yuki was not covered in blood, and neither was he. And suddenly it dawned upon him.

"We're dead?" Shuichi's question had come out as a strangled whisper. He stopped in his tracks and cried out, "We're DEAD?"

Yuki too halted in his movement and replied calmly, "I, I don't know. I really don't."

"How the hell could you be so composed? We might be DEAD and it's like you don't actually MIND! SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? SAY SOMETHING!" Shuichi was near hysterical.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING? HUH? DOES IT?"

Shuichi wanted to cry. It must have showed on his face because Yuki's expression had softened quickly. The taller man gently said, "Come on, let's just… wait." He took Shuichi's hand and led him to the side of the street. They had seen a man get out from the slightly smashed truck and took out his cell phone to call 911.

Both of them sat on the sidewalk. Not long after, sirens were heard and two ambulances came into view. Then a few police cars arrived. Yuki and Shuichi walked towards the wreckage and watched as their bodies were being pulled out from the mess. They also saw some police officers talking to the man with the truck. The yellow sports car had sped off for quite some time by then.

The souls of Eiri Yuki and Shindou Shuichi climbed into the two ambulances which were carrying their bodies.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"……… and the police is currently looking for a 26 year old man to assist in the investigation. It is believed that this man had been drunk while driving and had caused the accident to happen. Yuki-san who was driving his car had tried to evade from smashing………"

At this point Hiro abruptly stood up from the brown chair he was sitting in and exclaimed, "Seguchi-san!"

Yuki and Shuichi who were both sitting cross legged on their respective beds observed the newcomer.

"Good morning," Tatsuha said tiredly from the chair situated next to his brother's bed.

Seguchi Tohma stood at the entrance of the room in his lilac turtleneck; his hands still on the doorknob. "So," he began darkly, "it was a drunkard, eh?"


End file.
